after the storm
by Ms.Reid
Summary: My idea of what happened after the episode Revelations (2x15) and how Reid handled being taken


**I probably should be working on my other story Losing Her but I just can't stop thinking about this story so if your waiting for an update on that it probably won't be this week, sorry. Reid's house has been in an episode (season 8 episode 13 Magnum Opus) so I won't have to describe it bit by bit (but I could be wrong because it looked like a bed was next to the front door but then again it didn't show much of his house just the couch mainly so I'm just assuming I didn't see a bed there and it's down the hallway) **

**A little Reid/Morgan towards the end and Reid is a tad out of character due to trauma **

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters because if I did Maeve and Reid would be happily married with two curly haired babies running around... [cries quietly]**

**Italics are either thoughts or what a text message says (you'll see it) **

**Enjoy!**

As the team kept on walking back to the SUVs Morgan slowed down as he saw Reid heavily limping trying as hard as he could to catch up. Finally Reid had stopped because the three days without sleep had finally caught up with him and then he fell to his knees with his head in his hands. Morgan noticed and ran back to help his little brother up.

"Hey, I got you" Morgan said while putting his hand around Reid's waist and helping him up. Morgan continued walking and was practically carrying Reid when they got to the car. The team felt bad for Reid and they didn't even know what happened while the camera was off. Hotch opened the truck of the car and let Reid sit so they could see the damage.

"They were murdered because of me" Reid said in a whisper that could be barley heard

"No, Reid listen to me" Hotch said in a stern voice "None of those people were killed because of you and don't feel bad for them because he made you choose it was not your decision. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Reid responded with but then he started scratching his arm and remembered that there would probably be injection marks from where Tobias injected the Dilaudid. He immediately rolled his sleeve down but only got half way before Hotch grabbed his hand.

"What did he do" Hotch asked

"Nothing, I just got cold" Reid lied

"Please just tell me" Hotch asked the younger man. Reid didn't say anything but rolled his sleeve back up and showed him his forearm and shed a tear.

"He drugged you?" Hotch asked as he inspected Reid's arm

"I didn't want it I swear he-he made me" Reid tried to explain before crying again and shaking his head.

"Is was probably Dilaudid, that's what Tobias was using himself" Prentiss said while handing Reid a blanket.

"Is your foot ok?" Morgan asked noticing he wasn't wearing shoes and missing a sock.

"Yeah, I think he used a hammer or something. I don't remember exactly what but can we please just go home" Reid begged Hotch

"We'll you might want to be checked out at a hospital first" Hotch started to argue but knew how stubborn Reid was.

"Please" Reid said while using his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, let's head out guys" Hotch said to the rest of the team but he would prefer Reid to get checked but it wasn't his choice. Hotch helped Reid around the car and slid him in the back seat with Morgan. After telling the rest of the team to head to the airport they headed off. Reid started to doze off on Morgan's shoulder, normally Morgan would push him off but in this case it was completely ok. Eventually they all got to the airport and boarded onto the private jet. Morgan told Reid to take the couch hoping he would get some sleep but after ten minutes of just sitting and staring he realizes it was not going to happen.

"Hey kid are you ok?" Morgan asked while going over to the couch and sitting next to Reid.

"Yeah" Reid replied while staring into space.

"You know you can talk to me, it's a not like I'm going to share with Hotch if that's what your thinking. Whatever you say is just you and me so everything is fine" Morgan explained.

"You keep saying everything is fine but in my case it's no where near fine. Do you really think I look fine after all that just happened? Really just think YOU weren't the one tied to a chair and beaten. YOU weren't the one who had to be drugged and relive memories because of the drugs. YOU didn't have to play Russian roulette with a killer. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE" Reid yelled and now he had all eyes on him. Slowly Reid bowed his head and let go, let go of him emotions that he had bottled up inside for three days and let go. Slowly sobs were racking out of Reid and Morgan wrapped him up in his arms for a brotherly hug.

"It's ok let it out" Morgan said mindlessly rubbing Reid's back. Everyone else on the plane just sat and watched but JJ was beating herself up inside.

'_Why did we split up? I should of stayed with Reid and had his back so none of this would of happened in the first place' _ JJ thought to herself. Reid kept crying for a good five minutes before the sound of his muffled sobs died down. Morgan got worried when the plane went silent but after seeing that Reid's breathing was back to normal he must of fallen asleep.

"Hey baby girl can you hand me a blanket?" Morgan asked in a whisper tone to Garcia

"Of course" She said while going to get a blanket from the overhead storage compartment and draped it over the now sleeping form of Reid. Morgan slowly placed Reid down and chuckled as the kids mouth was hanging wide open.

"Awww he looks so young" Garcia cooed

"We'll he is" Morgan reminded her as he went back to his seat. Everyone soon fell back asleep until the plane arrived back home. Once they landed Morgan went to wake Reid up by slowly rubbing his shoulder and slowly he got up with a pounding still in his head.

"I'm going home with you just for the night in case you need anything, you probably shouldn't be walking on that foot" Morgan said while walking Reid to his car.

"Fine" Reid replied with because he was too tired to argue. He got in Morgan's car and waited for Morgan to come back.

"Hey Hotch I'm staying with Reid tonight" Morgan told his boss.

"Ok good, let me know if you need me to come over or anything" Hotch said while getting into his car "have a good night" he said and drove off. Morgan got back to his car and saw that Reid had fallen back to sleep, he felt bad because he had to wake him up because he didn't know where Reid lived.

"Hey kid you got to tell me where your house is before you go to sleep" Morgan said while shaking Reid's shoulder lightly.

"Oh yeah sure it's umm 1234 clemen road, up here and take this right" Reid said half asleep. Eventually they arrived at Reid's apartment and Reid had managed to keep himself awake. Morgan carried both bags and helped Reid up the stairs at the same time without dropping anyone or anything and then realized he had never been to Reid's house. Morgan wasn't surprised when he walked in because it was pretty much what he expected. Small with a big bookshelf and another bookshelf. He sat his bag near the door and gave Reid his.

"Do you need help?" Morgan asked the younger man who was wobbling over to the bathroom.

"No I'm just going to go shower, there's leafs still in my hair" Reid Lied '_i need to get this vial of drugs out of my pocket' Reid thought_. Morgan felt bad for the kid, not just for the fact that he was kidnapped and tortured but that it was six in the morning and Reid hasn't slept properly in about four days. Morgan settled himself on the couch and fell asleep only to be awoken thirty minutes later from Reid retching in the toilet.

'_God this kid can't get a break' _Morgan thought to himself as he got up to check on Reid. Morgan knocked on the bathroom door

"You ok?" He asked but there was no answer so Morgan just entered the bathroom. Reid was on the floor lying against the wall with a film of sweat covering his face.

"Sorry" Reid whispered

"No need to be sorry, where are your washcloths?" Morgan asked

"Under the sink" Reid said while pointing towards the sink. Morgan pulled a washcloth out and ran it under some cold water.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked still sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Well it's obvious you have a fever" Morgan said while squeezing the excess water of the cloth.

"And?" Reid said with confusion

"Never mind" Morgan said while placing the wet cloth on Reid's forehead. Reid felt the coolness of the wet rag on his forehead and groaned as his eyes fell shut in relief.

"Any better?" Morgan asked

"Ye- no" Reid said as he darted back up to the toilet bowl for another round of chunks. Morgan rubbed Reid's back until he heard the phone ringing '_Not now' _Morgan said to himself. Morgan got up to get the phone as it rang again and saw it was Hotch.

"Hello" Morgan said

"Hey, is everything ok? I called twice" Hotch said with concern in his voice.

"No Reid got sick" Morgan said still hearing noise from the bathroom.

"Probably going thru withdrawal" Hotch said.

'_Well duh Morgan! How did you forget that?' _Morgan thought.

"Oh right" Morgan said to the phone.

"We'll I'll stop by with some soup to see if it helps" Hotch said but in the back of his head he knew Reid would just have to wait it out.

"Ok see you later" Morgan said and then hung up the phone. He went back to the bathroom to see Reid half asleep lying against the wall.

"I'm guessing your done" Morgan asked and Reid just shook his head. Morgan flushed the toilet then held Reid's waist and brung him back to bed. After putting Reid to bed Morgan tried to go back to sleep but then there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah I'm coming" Morgan grumbled. Hotch was at the door with a bag of groceries.

"You look like hell" Hotch said.

"We'll I'm tired but not as bad as Reid" Morgan said as he let Hotch in.

"Is he ok?" Hotch asked as he sat the groceries in the kitchen.

"No" Morgan said as he sat back down no the couch.

"Do you need to go home and I'll stay with him?" Hotch said with concern.

"Are you ok with that?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, you need some rest obviously" Hotch said holding the door for Morgan.

"Alright man take care" Morgan said as he got his bags and left. Hotch had never been to Reid's house so he went over to the book shelf and skimmed thru the binds. Most of the books Hotch had never even heard of and some weren't even in English. After about an hour of looking thru books Hotch went to go check on Reid. Hotch slowly opened the door and winced at how horrible the younger man looked. Reid was curled up holding his stomach shaking uncontrollably, his hair was matted to his face and the blanket was only covering his knees and below. Hotch slowly picked up the blanket and pulled it over Reid as he would do with Jack. Reid started to wake up but then just mumbled and went back to sleep. Hotch backed out of the room and slowly closed the door on his way out. Hotch realized it was already ten at night and Reid was still asleep. Hotch decided to go and wake Reid up but then he came out stumbling in with hair sticking in every direction and sweat stains on his shirt.

"We'll you look delightful" Hotch said with a smirk.

"Was that a joke?" Reid asked as he hopped to the couch.

"Maybe, I'm guessing your hungry" Hotch asked

"Yeah I'll make something later, what time is it?" Reid asked

"It's ten and I brought soup" Hotch said as he looked thru the cabinets to find a pot.

"What day is it" Reid asked '_I don't even know how long I was in that shed' _Reid thought to himself.

"It's Monday" Hotch said '_does he even how long he was with the unsub?' _Hotch asked himself as he put the soup he brung in the pot. Reid just sat silent on the couch rubbing his head and cursing himself for having an eidetic memory because every time he closed his eyes he could still see Tobias. Reid shook his head trying to forget but that was harder than it seemed.

"Here" Hotch said as he handed a bowl to Reid.

"How's your foot?" Hotch asked because he had walked out of his room limping heavily.

"It's ok mainly just bruised" Reid said trying to end the conversation.

"You can't avoid the subject forever" Hotch told the younger man.

"I can try" Reid mumbled as he tried to keep his soup in his stomach.

"What happened while the camera was off?" Hotch asked. Reid stayed quiet and avoided eye contact with his boss.

"Reid" Hotch said with a stern voice"

"I really don't want to talk especially to you" Reid said finally.

"Why not? Will you talk to Morgan instead?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded his head but didn't tell Hotch exactly why he didn't want to talk to him. Hotch didn't know why Reid wouldn't talk to him but he didn't let that get to him. Hotch dialed Morgan's number.

'_Hello?' _Morgan answered.

'_Hey can you come back over to Reid's?' _Hotch asked.

'_Yeah is everything ok?' _Morgan asked with concern.

'_He'd rather talk to you than me' _Hotch said.

'_Oh ok then, I'm heading over give me about three minutes' _Morgan said.

'_Ok bye' _Hotch said as he hung up. He headed back in the living room to find Reid curled up asleep on the couch. Hotch pulled a blanket over Reid and brought the bowl of soup that Reid only had a bite of into the kitchen. Morgan came in the door looking a bit more rested then when he left so Hotch didn't feel as bad about calling him on such a short notice.

"Do you need to go home?" Morgan asked as he sat next to sleeping Reid.

"No I'm fine I don't want to leave you alone incase anything else happens" Hotch insisted.

"What else do you think will happen then" Reid asked.

"Oh I thought you were asleep" Hotch asked.

"We'll no I wasn't" Reid said as he sat up "you can go, Jack needs you more than I do" Reid said hoping he would leave.

"He's right you haven't been home in a few days" Morgan added in.

"Fine, I'll see you too at work" Hotch said as he left the apartment. As soon as Hotch left the room Morgan wrapped the younger man in a hug and Reid melted in his embrace. Reid sat in the older mans arms and buried his face in Morgan's neck. They hugged for a good two minutes until Morgan unlocked his arms and Reid pulled back. Reid snuggled closer to Morgan before either one of them said anything.

"What happened?" Morgan asked as he put his arm around Reid who was resting against his left side.

"We'll when I first got there he told pulled out a bullet and told me it was gods will and we played a round of Russian roulette. He leaves and when he comes back he is Charles and has wood and its about morning. He thinks I'm a liar then takes my shoes and hits it with something hard. I knew that If I confessed that he would kill me so I just quoted some bible verses to hopefully help kill time but it didn't. He said I was the devil then Tobias came back and drugged me because he felt bad for what Charles did. You know what happened after that, he went to kill again and then killed me. After a little while Tobias was there and he drugged me again and then I confessed" Reid said but then stopped and shook his head.

"We can take a break" Morgan said as he realized Reid was just seeing all of what he was saying over again in his head.

"No I'm finishing" Reid said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Ok" Morgan said.

"After I confessed he unlocked the cuffs and told me to grab a shovel. He dragged me to the cemetery and told me to dig my own grave. I was still a bit out of it from the drugs so digging was a lot harder but then I saw your flashlights. I needed to get to his gun so I told him I couldn't dig anymore so he took off his jacket and pushed me over. I grabbed the gun from his jacket and shot, but when I shot him it was Tobias not Charels. Tobias asked if he would ever see his mother again and I just said sorry. I didn't mean to shoot Tobias I was shooting at Charles! Tobias wasn't doing anything wrong, he was trying to help" Reid explained.

"Hey don't feel bad for shooting him, ok? We can stop talking If you want to because it's getting late" Morgan said.

"But I do, Tobias couldn't get away from his own mind so it wasn't his fault" Reid said as he started to cry again. Morgan didn't know what to say so he just hugged Reid tighter and pulled a blanket over both of them. Slowly Reid calmed down and fell asleep next to Morgan. That night Reid slept without a nightmare and the headache was dulled, until he woke up. Reid eventually woke up but didn't say anything because he didn't want to wake Morgan up. Morgan started to wake up and Reid quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek but Morgan just looked at him.

"I'm sorry I just-" Reid started to say.

"You missed" Morgan interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Reid was confused at what Morgan meant until Morgan mashed his lips against Reid's. Slowly Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and kissed back as long as he could.

"Your a great kisser, why have I not done that before" Morgan said as he looked into Reid's dark chocolate eyes.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want any?" Reid asked.

"Sure but I'll get it, you still need to rest your feet" Morgan said. Reid and Morgan spent the rest of the day snuggling on the couch until they realized it was midnight.

"We'll baby boy I've got to go and let Clooney out and you need to get some sleep" Morgan said but he really didn't want to leave.

"Ok I'll see you at work" Reid said '_please don't leave me' _Reid thought.

"Take care and don't hesitate to call if you need anything" Morgan said. Morgan hesitantly left. Reid got ready for bed but couldn't sleep, finally Reid gave up and remembered the Dilaudid. He went to the bathroom where he had left the vial and sat it on the counter. '_I shouldn't of taken this but it made me remember' _Reid argued with himself. Finally Reid gave in and shot up. He felt like he was floating and never wanted to land. Reid went back to bed and finally slept. Next morning pain returned and so did the Dilaudid, over and over again.

**I finally finished :)))))) sorry I'm really excited about this one, its the longest story I've ever written and I'm really proud of myself. Please rate and review it means a lot to me. Ok like seriously I'm really excited about this, anyway I think that covered it! Have a nice read **


End file.
